Aphrodisiac
by Yesterday Today Forever
Summary: It's said you should look underneath the underneath but hey sometimes it's worth while to be surprised. Lime PWP Sasunaru. Read it you know you want too xP.


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto(insert witty crap here)

* * *

Sasuke rubbed temples between his thumb and pointer finger, closing the oak door behind him harshly. His brain beat erratically against his skull almost as if threatening to explode from it's confines. The brunet's head hurt, a lot, so much so he contemplated ripping the offending appendage from his skull altogether. He scoffed at himself, that wouldn't end well now would it?

He rubbed his temples again irritably, becoming Jounin was quite possibly the worst decision he could have ever made. At the young age of 17 he was slumped with his own triplet of brats, each with a mouth that could rival the great Dobe's own. Today they had been assigned with a D rank mission, to weed out an old woman's garden. Somehow they had even managed to screw that up. They had almost gotten themselves killed plucking the harmless greenery from the ground. _They were fucking weeds. How-how did they even_-. He stopped as a new painful throbbing began pounding against his cranium, reminding him of his current situation. _Right, pain killers_. Somewhere amidst the trip from his common room to the bathroom his Jounin vest and hitiate were strewn haphazardly on the floor, leaving him in his long sleeved fishnet shirt and baggy ninja pants.

He scanned through the cabinet mirror searching for a transparent orange bottle, six tubs of gel, three bottles of hair spray, Garnier hair mous-ah there it was. The raven eyed the unlabeled bottle, inside were robin blue, diamond shaped pills, opposed to the chalky white, round pills he normally took. Had it been any other day he would have been suspicious of the unidentifiable medication he held in his hands, but today was not one as he carelessly popped two into his mouth, swallowing them dry. He closed the mirror and used his fingers to push back his bangs, only for them to fall back into his dark eyes. Sighing loudly he left the bathroom fully intent on reading a few scrolls before dinner time.

What he hadn't intended on, though, was the warm tingling sensation that spread like wildfire across his body. He set his scroll down very aware of his increased pulse and quickened breathing. To make matters all the more worse an incessant knocking was heard at his front door,

Sasuke stood trying to recollect himself as he opened the door to an overly happy Naruto

"Ohayo Sasuke!" The blond greeted loudly, lips spreading into that annoyingly large grin he was known for.

"What do you want?" Naruto's grin faltered slightly at the snappy tone. Was it him or was the Teme in an even more pissy mood than usual?

His hand went up to scratch at the blond fluff in the back of his head." I was wondering if I could borrow your chakra point scroll, fricken Neji, he was being an ass and wouldn't let me borrow hi-."

"Yeah sure." Was his quick reply. Naruto's grin was back to full force as Sasuke side stepped and let him step foot into his house. The raven's cheeks grew hot and he would have punched himself if it wasn't for the other occupant of the room. He was getting flustered and his hands suddenly felt clammy, over the dobe no less.

Naruto turned to look at him and his head tilted, brows furrowing slightly.

"Sasuke, you alright?" he asked stepping closer to said male,"you look really hot." Sasuke laughed internally, despite himself, at the double meaning. The humor was short lived, though, as he felt fingertips brush against his forehead moving his bangs to rest warm knuckles upon his burning skin. It was as if an on switch had ignited his whole body, and he was sure the pink tint in his cheeks before was now tomato red.

"I'm fine." He replied through clenched teeth. Naruto's hand stayed firmly in place as he replied.

"What do you mean, your skin's on fire." Sasuke lowered his gaze to the narrowed blue ones. He reached out his pale hand to grab at the wrist and pull it away from his face.

"I'm fine." He repeated although the glazed over look in his eyes and red tinted cheeks said otherwise. Naruto eyed him suspiciously for a few moments before turning away, or at least he had intended to but the firm grip on his wrist hadn't receded, and kept him in place.

"Teme," Naruto pointedly pulled at his arm trying to free the appendage,"let go." Something flashed behind Sasuke's eyes and then, without thinking it over, without running the scenario through his head, he yanked Naruto down forcefully onto the couch. The blond propped himself up on his elbows, knees bent, and feet flat on the leather couch cushions. After momentary shock his surprisingly blue eyes narrowed at the man whose one leg had worked between his own, the other still on the floor.

"What the hell do you think you're do-."

"Shut-shut up for a damn second." He said in a breathy tone, moving his palms to rest on either side of the blond's head and glaring down at him on all fours.

Naruto placed his hand on Sasuke's collarbone, to hinder anymore closeness between them. Those dark eyes glowered at him with such intensity, as if it was the blue-eyed boy's fault for their current situation. Unbeknownst to the blond, Sasuke was presently having an internal war with himself, trying desperately to pull away as his self control crumbled to pieces. The last of his control fell and without warning he lowered his hips and jutted forward into that delicious friction.

Naruto could only gasp in shock as Sasuke ground his apparent hardness into him. He knew he could have easily punched the teen off him and high tailed his pretty little ass out of there, in fact he could have done numerous amount of things, but what he hadn't expected himself to do was involuntarily thrust back up against the raven. Without realizing it, Naruto had grinded his body against Sasuke's, who responded very positively, lowering himself, burying face in the crook of Naruto's neck, and reaching out to grip Naruto's thigh, assisting with the electrifying motion.

"F-fuck." Naruto blurted in a hushed tone as his arms came to loop around he shoulders of his counterpart. He couldn't exactly explain the tingles running through his body, or the hot sensation coursing through him. He just knew he wanted more of what Sasuke was doing to him. So he hooked one leg over the raven's hip, blatantly pressing the bulge in his pants against Sasuke's.

Sasuke was in pure pleasure driven bliss as he continued to grind down heatedly. He wasn't sure what brought up this bought of need in him, but at the moment could care less.

"Ah Sa-Sasuke." Naruto whispered, with quietness he didn't even know he possessed, as his lips brushed Sasuke's ear. Sasuke tensed momentarily and pulled back to stare into glassy blue eyes.

Unsure as to why the pleasurable feeling stopped, he looked up and locked eyes with a still flushed, partly out of breath Sasuke. _He'd better have a damn good reason for stopping. _Deciding to take matters into his own hands he pulled Sasuke down by the front shirt, forcefully locking lips as he thrust upwards. Surprised to say the least, he kissed back with all new vigor.

The sound of their lips breaking and reconnecting clouded Sasuke's mind as he found himself inching closer to the edge.

"Oh fuck." Was all that was said as Naruto arched, biting softly at his bruised, red lip coming hard into his pants. That was the breaking point for him as he came shortly after, white spots dancing behind his eyes. He collapsed onto his elbows so as not to crush the body beneath him. Sasuke could feel Naruto's heart still beating erratically against his chest, or was that his? He wasn't entirely sure.

After calming from their orgasmic high, Naruto decided to break the silence.

"So about that scroll..."

* * *

Fin- This is my first time ever writing Sasunaru smut (or any type of smut for that matter) so please be nice xD. If you have any suggestions, comments, or concerns please, please do review it means the world. I was originally going to make this a full blown lemon but I most likely would have royally screwed that up. Thank you my lovlies.


End file.
